Tears in the Rain
by Hayley1
Summary: DG songfic to Tears in the Rain. Draco and Ginny run into each other again in the rain after their divorce.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related subjects/characters belong to JK Rowling. Of course the song, Tears in the Rain, is by Joe Diffie.

A/N: Here I am, back with another angsty D/G one-shot. It's my first songfic and I hope it turned out well. I'm not sure if many people will even know the song. Yes, I'm a huge country music fan. Let me know what you think!

_It was rainin' hard in London when I ran into her  
I searched for conversation but I was lost for words_

Draco was finishing work late again, of course. Sometimes it was such a pain to be a legitimate businessman. Once he got outside, he realized that it was pouring rain out and he was stuck without so much as an umbrella. He supposed he could have used a water-repellant charm, but he was fairly soaked by this time already and it was kind of refreshing. After locking up, he turned around and started his daily walk down to the local pub for a firewhiskey.

With a start, he saw a girl coming toward him. He could only see her hair, as she stared at the ground trying to keep the rain out of her eyes. But it was hair that he would recognize anywhere. He shot out a hand and grabbed her arm as she passed him

"Ginny."

She looked up, startled. Recognition dawned in her eyes and she turned to face him.

"Hello, Draco. How have you been?" she asked him in a voice she would use with any acquaintance.

Her words barely registered as Draco stared back at her, "Well, um...I've been...good."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with this response.

_Then a cloud of tear filled memories came crashin' down on me  
If it hadn't been for the pourin' rain I'm sure she would have seen_

"You know what, I'm sick of this!"

"Sick of what?" Draco asked calmly, without looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"You work ridiculous hours everyday, and then you go out drinking with your friends. When you finally come home, all you ever do is more work." Ginny explained as patiently as she could, as she had been telling him the same thing for months.

"I'm doing this for us."

"I would rather have you be with me, then trying to become rich since your father cut you off."

"Ginny, can we talk about this later?" It wasn't a question, it was a brush off.

"No, we can't. I'm leaving. You've been like this since we got married. It's been six months. I've tried to work this out. But I can't deal with it anymore."

_Tears in the rain  
Hidin' the pain  
Maybe she'd come back  
If she could see me cry  
She thinks I'm so strong  
Oh, but she's so wrong  
She just couldn't see these tears in the rain_

Draco didn't go out drinking with his friends anymore. He just went out drinking with himself, ever since she left. And while he was there, all he did was curse himself for not paying more attention to her. He had had the most beautiful girl in the world, and he had ignored her. All he'd been focused on was buying her expensive things and he had never been there for her._  
_Draco felt a few tears begin to slip down his face. Oh, how stupid he had been. Ginny had accused him numerous times of not knowing how to cry. But he had learned every night since she had left him. As a child, he had been raised not to show emotion, so it had been hard for him. But Ginny gave no sign that she even noticed it.

_Now, I'll regret that moment, 'cause I didn't let her know  
How much I still loved her, I was hopin' it would show_

Ginny bit her lip, "So, nothing you want to tell me, then?"

"No. Anything you want to tell me?" He was crying, but he was still a Malfoy: he wouldn't beg her to come back.

"No, nothing."

_But the raindrops and the teardrops ran together on my face  
Now she'll never, ever know no one can take her place_

"Sorry. You're getting soaked. I shouldn't have been keeping you here." Ginny apologized.

"No, it's fine. I like the rain." Draco grasped in his mind for anything he could say to keep her there just a few moments longer.

And he was still crying, but all Ginny saw was the rain. There was a thunderclap, and she looked up at the sky nervously.

"I should get going before it gets any worse." Ginny began.

"Yeah, I should too." He agreed.

Before this display of emotion gets any worse, is what he meant. But she just meant that she was getting wet. And that she didn't have anymore time to spare for ex-husbands who broke her heart.

"Take care of yourself, Draco."

"You too."

Ginny turned and continued walking on her way. Draco watched her until she turned the corner, wishing he had said something. Anything to tell her he was sorry and that he still loved her. With a heavy sigh, feeling very much like this dismal day, he started the walk down to the pub in the knowledge that that had been his last and final shot. And he had blown it.

_Tears in the rain  
Hidin' the pain  
Maybe she'd come back  
If she could see me cry  
She thinks I'm so strong  
Oh, but she's so wrong  
She just couldn't see these tears in the rain _

She thinks I'm so strong  
Oh, but she's so wrong  
She just couldn't see these tears in the rain


End file.
